Kazuma Himura
|name = Kazuma |kanji = |romanji = Kazuma |race = Demon |birthdate = August 3 X652 |age = 18 |gender = Male |height = 5 ft 8 in |weight = 152 lb |eyes = Golden |hair = Silver |affiliation = Tartarus |occupation = Gate Guardian |base of operations = Cube II |magic = Fire Magic Water Magic Lightning Magic Wind Magic Energy Magic Sensing Magic Buddha's Blessing |alias = Mutt Dumb Mutt Zeref's Guard Dog (ゼレフの防犬, Zerefu no Bōken) Orthrus (オルスルアス, Orusuruasu) Sirius (シリウス, Shiriusu) The Dog of Destruction (破壊の犬, Hakai no Inu) |partner = None |weapons = Rhongomyniad |relatives =Echidna X (Mother) Typhon Himura (Father) Ayumi Himura (Older Sister) |birthplace = Unknown |blood type = AB|status = Alive|previous affiliation = Zeref |previous occupation = Guard Dog |previous team = |previous partner = None|caption = |team = }} Appearance Human Form Kazuma is an eighteen year old boy with a fairly athletic body. He has long silver hair that is usually worn in a loose pony tail. His bangs are parted in the middle and go down a bit past his eyes. Close behind his bangs a couple of strands of hair stick out to the sides. His most noticed physical trait is his bright golden eyes and his one inch long fangs. Half Transformation Kazuma's demon form looks relatively the same except for a set of horns, two tails, a pair of wings, and dog-like ears. His horns are shaped kind of like rams horns and they are black in color. Demon Form In terms of size, Kazuma is known to be one of the biggest demons when he is in his demon form. He towers over humans like a strong and unyielding mountain. The combination of his two venomous snakes as tails and his razor sharp fangs is enough to frighten most humans. In Kazuma's demon form his eyes are blood red and coming out of the corner of each eye are red lightning shaped-like marks. Above the lightning shaped markings are a pair of black dog ears. Behind the ears, are a pair of ram horns. The underside of the ram horns are black while the top of the ram horns is red. Personality Legends of Kazuma describe him as a bloodthirsty demon who will kill anyone who gets in Zeref's way. This is completely untrue for two reasons. The first reason is that Kazuma's job was to guard cattle, not Zeref himself. The second reason is because of the fact that he was overshadowed by his sister. This caused him to develop a rather lazy and carefree personality because he believed that no one was looking out for him to begin with. This of course means that his sister and his childhood is a very sensitive topic and a sure way to anger him quickly. History Most of what is known about Kazuma's past is simply dismissed as a myth or a legend. Kazuma was born in Kimotama City in the year of X673. During his childhood, Kazuma had few friends. His giant demon form and quick temper caused most kids and their parents to stay as far away from him as possible. On top of his quick temper, his magical power was very unstable, especially when he was angry. His anger would always be followed by a tiny outburst of magical power. This outburst wasn't strong enough to do serious damage, but some kids were hurt. He did have a sister known as Cerberus, but by the time he was five she was already a mage and was only home once a year. As far as his parents were concerned, they treated him the same way everyone else treated him. When Kazuma was ten years old he met the first person that was not afraid of him. Little did Kazuma know that this man was Zeref. The man never told him his name, but he instead he taught Kazuma how to control his magical power. Finally, Kazuma mastered the art of controlling his magical power when he was fourteen years old. When that happened, the man took Kazuma to a giant room that is hidden underground. He pointed to a cluster of red cattle and told him to make sure no one harmed them. Kazuma agreed as thanks for helping him control his power and giving him the resources to learn the magic he now knows. Throughout his years of service he has fought a lot of enemies. Occasionally Zeref would send a mage to help Kazuma, but for the most part Kazuma fought alone. Everything changed for Kazuma four years later when he was eighteen years old. What started this change was a strong Devil Slayer named Hercules who said he would defeat Kazuma and take the cattle. With that, the legendary battle began between two very powerful mages. In the beginning they looked equal in strength, but as the battle continued it looked as if Kazuma was actually going to win. He was too focused in the battle that he didn't sense a powerful Winter Magic mage sneaking up on him. When Kazuma had finally noticed the mage, it was too late. The mage had already touched him and put him in a cryostasis state. As time passed on, most people began to view the story of Kazuma as only a myth. The few people who knew he existed, were power hungry and wanted to free and then tame Kazuma. Every one of those power hungry mages died a mysterious death. Many rumors were started regarding Kazuma's supposed death. Some believe that the Celestial Spirit King admired Kazuma so much that upon entering Cryostasis the Celestial Spirit King turned Kazuma's soul into a Celestial Spirit named Sirius. A lot of Celestial Wizards tried to find his key, but the key was never found. This fact caused many historians to believe that that rumor is false. One day, 170 years later a man and a woman found a path that leads to the room where Kazuma was sealed. There were a lot of obstacles in the way, but they were able to get to Kazuma's location with ease. Once, they were there, the man used his powers over ice to unfreeze Kazuma from his long sleep. Synopsis Equipment *Rhongomyniad (Meaning: Spirit Striker Slayer) - The Rhongomyniad is a double headed spear and the physical manifestation of Kazuma's true power. It is said that Kazuma's father brought this spear to existence by using a unique type of magic. Since, this spear is a physical manifestation of Kazuma's true power this spear has a couple of unique abilities. One of which is the ability to summon the spear quickly and effortlessly without using Requip. This spear is also very durable, capable of withstanding a barrage of attacks without receiving a scratch. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic Fire Magic is a type of magic that allows the user to harness the power of fire. Kazuma is able to create basic shapes with fire as well as use the flames for both long range and short range combat. *Demon Wolf Fang Explosion - Demon Wolf Fang Explosion is one of Kazuma's most used Fire Magic spell. Kazuma waves his arm forward as if he was throwing a baseball and releases a giant flame in the shape of a wolf's open mouth. When the wolf reaches it's target it bites down and causes a giant and powerful explosion. *Flaming Tornado - Flaming Tornado is the Fire Magic version of the Lightning Magic spell, Zues's Lightning Bolt. Water Magic *Water Hydra *Water Barrier Lightning Magic *Zeus's Lightning Bolt Wind Magic *Wind Mode - The user wraps their body in a nearly invisible layer of wind, which grants them a sudden and dramatic increase of both speed and agility. *Wind God Step *Magic Wind Palm Energy Magic Energy Magic is an Elemental Caster Magic that allows the user to create and control pure energy for offensive and defensive use. Kazuma is also able to shape energy into various forms. * Energy Barrier * Energy Blast - Kazuma extends a hand with his palm facing his opponent and releases a blast of energy. The power of the blast is directly related to how much energy is used. * Orthrus's Roar: In Kazuma's true demon form, Kazuma gathers a great amount of energy in his mouth and releases as a giant blast. Occasionally, his tails are able to perform this spell. Sensing Magic *Orthrus Sense Enhanced and Venomous Bite Kazuma's jaws are a lot stronger than most demons. This allows him to bite through objects that most demons would fine impossible. His snakes that are his tails as well as his actual bite is shown to have venom. The venom is a neurotoxin and the effects usually show within half an hour. Enhanced Physical Prowess and Regeneration Kazuma's physical prowess is not on the level of his sister, Cerberus. However, it is not something to take lightly. It has been shown that he was able easily block an attack from a giant with one arm. His reflexes are also shown to be great and it is shown that he can notice and then react to an attack with a second. His speed is incredible and it is speculated that he can run at speeds of up to 80 miles per hour or even a bit faster. Demon Form and its seal Kazuma's demon form is so big and powerful that his mother placed sealing tablets all over Kazuma's body when he was a child. These tablets restrain Kazuma's demon form and part of his power, if Kazuma were to ever try to enter his demon form, he would feel a choking like sensation around his neck. The only way Kazuma can enter his demon form is if he asks a Devil Slayer for permission. It also has been noted that no matter how strong Kazuma gets, it is impossible to take the tablets off of his body. Kazuma is able to enter his half transformed state safely. It is no where near the strength of his true form, but it does give him a slight increase of magical and physical power. Enhanced Senses *Night Vision Enhanced Spearmanship Proficiency Predator Instinct Expert Learner In the similar way that Zeref is an expert teacher, Kazuma is a fast an expert learner. He is able to master things in half the time that it would take a normal demon or human to master the same thing. This means that he has great potential. Magical Power Kazuma's most defining trait is his enormous amount of magical power. As a kid, his magical power was uncontrollable, but that changed after he met Zeref. *S-Class Aura *"Monster" Aura Quotes *"It's always Cerberus this! Cerberus that! It makes me sick!" - Kazuma's jealousy of his sister *"No one is allowed to kill my sister, but me. Once I do, I will finally get the respect I deserve!" - Kazuma discovering his path in life. Trivia *The spell "Orthrus Sense" is based of a technique I made on Naruto Fanon called "Kitsune Sense." *Kazuma's history was inspired by the myth of Orthrus. *Kazuma's appearance was based on Nora from the manga Nora: The Last Chronicle of Devildom. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Demon Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Fire Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Energy Magic User